


so when your tears roll down your pillow like a river (i'll be there for you)

by safetyzones



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Cheating, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt Wen Junhui, Implied Relationships, Jeon Wonwoo is an Asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Pining, Wen Junhui Deserves Better, im sorry wonwoo ily, ive been on the site for 2 years i still dont know how to tag my fics, junhao endgame, soonchan are dating but it's not really said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyzones/pseuds/safetyzones
Summary: it takes three times for wonwoo to cheat for junhui to leave. minghao is there every step of the way.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	so when your tears roll down your pillow like a river (i'll be there for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back!! its been a couple of months but i'm officially !!! in highschool!!! and i'll probably be writing a bit more now that i've gotten used to it!! luv u guys !! <3 (づ ◕‿◕ )づ

if you asked wen junhui how his life was six months ago, he would’ve told you it was fucking terrible. 

“i move across fucking countries for you, leave my mother behind and you fucking do this?” junhui looks wonwoo dead in the eye, voice quiet. “junnie calm down. you know i love you, we don’t have to fight.” wonwoo tries to give him a soft smile, but jun doesn’t return one. “no, we  _ need _ to fight. because this is the third time wonwoo! the third fucking time i’ve caught you with someone else. you think i didn’t notice? you thought i wouldn’t find out because we never fought about it. i’m tired, wonwoo. you can’t walk all over me anymore. i won’t let you.”

junhui recounts the first time he caught wonwoo with someone else. that someone else was kim mingyu. 

mingyu was fairly nice, junhui had no problem with him. he baked for their small friend group quite often, and was always as the friendly giant shoulder you could cry on. junhui loved him to bits, mingyu has been there for him so many times. from doubting him and wonwoo’s relationship, or just him feeling like he doesn’t matter, mingyu has always been there to pick him up and dust him off. that’s just how mingyu was, kind, caring, sweet, considerate. 

“hey junhui, i’m gonna go try to find mingyu, he left his phone so we can’t call him.” minghao shouted over the loud music of the party. it was soonyoung’s annual halloween bash, and too many people who probably didn’t even know the host were there. it was originally supposed to be minghao, junhui, mingyu, wonwoo, jihoon, and jeonghan. but jeonghan invited his two boyfriends, and then his two boyfriends invited their friends, and soon enough the house was full.

“alright! tell me if you see wonwoo too okay?” junhui said, and minghao nods. it’s hard sorting through the crowd, too many sweaty bodies pushing up against each other. it can’t be too hard to find mingyu though, he’s an absolute giant. but so is johnny suh, and he’s had his fair share of tapping on that tall man’s back just to see a completely different face than mingyu's. he tries to call out his name, but the music is entirely too loud for anyone to hear him. he gives up, but then he sees junhui fighting his way through the crowd as well. 

“hey, any luck finding either of them?” minghao tries to yell over the music, but junhui has no plans of stopping, pushing through minghao. “jun! junhui wait!” minghao pushes people to get to him, and junhui pulls him to the side. it’s then when he realizes junhui is close to tears. minghao takes him outside, where it’s quiet minus the muffled music. 

“junhui hey, look at me.” his eyes look like they’re begging to spill tears, and when one slips down his face, the waterworks start. junhui sobs loud and ugly, and minghao holds him tightly. “what happened junnie?” minghao asked in the softest tone he could manage. junhui shakes his head, hiding his face in the crook of minghao’s neck. his crying somehow gets worse, and minghao doesn’t even know if he’s breathing.

“come on jun, calm down. look at me.” minghao forces jun to look at him, eyes red and puffy. his sniffles were dying down, soft hiccups remaining. “ _ now _ can you tell me what happened?” minghao asked, and junhui nods. “i saw,” he sniffles. “i saw mingyu and wonwoo, making out. i don’t think he knows i saw, but it didn’t look like the first time they had done it.” junhui closes his eyes when he finishes, visibly shaking. minghao immediately turns stern, opposite of what he had been a few minutes before. “leave him. he’s an asshole and he doesn’t deserve you junhui.” he said, but junhui can only shake his head. 

“i can’t, minghao i can’t. i love him, i love him to death. he’s everything to me, i can’t just leave him. plus, i don’t have anywhere else to go. i moved from china _ for him _ . for fucks sake i live with him!” junuhi yells, dropping his head into his hands. “move in with me jun, i’m not gonna let you continue to get hurt like this.” minghao said, but junhui doesn’t listen. “i’m staying with him minghao, end of discussion. and you know what? maybe it was just how dark the lights are, maybe it wasn’t really him.” he stood up and went back inside.

junhui definitely knew that was wonwoo and mingyu, but he never told wonwoo about it. 

the second time was harder, because he couldn’t just leave so suddenly. 

“what movie do you wanna watch?” junhui asked, curling into a ball like a cat on wonwoo’s lap. it had been two months since the halloween bash, and he never said anything about it. wonwoo never brought it up because he didn’t know junhui saw, so jun just assumed it was his mind playing tricks on him.  _ but deep down he knew, he saw what he saw _ .

“i don’t know, we can always watch ghibli.” wonwoo yawns after his sentence, patting junhui’s head. “i’m gonna go use the bathroom, i’m pretty sure mingyu sent us a link to some ghibli archive or something.” wonwoo tossed him his phone and left the room. 

it was nothing, if junhui trusted him enough to give him his phone and go under  _ mingyu _ ’s name of all people, then nothing was going on between those two. and if it was, then they must’ve ended it some time ago. 

he was wrong. 

gyu: i miss you, come over

wonton: i can’t, jun’s here

gyu: y r u still with him…. he’s gonna find out eventually about us

wonton: exactly, EVENTUALLY…. i can come over when jun goes to minghaos later

gyu: i need you now!!

wonton: ur so bratty

junhui didn’t want to read anymore, he felt sick to his stomach. that was an hour ago, which means whatever him and mingyu had going on definitely wasn’t over. and not only that, but wonwoo didn’t seem guilty at all. in fact, it’s like he  _ wanted _ minghao to find out just so he could have an excuse to leave him. 

how long had it been going on? what do they do? is wonwoo doing this because junhui isn’t ready to have sex yet? and why  _ mingyu _ of all people?

junhui quickly locks the phone, and wipes away his tears when he hears wonwoo’s footsteps. “hey babe, minghao just called, he wants to meet now instead of at two. i gotta go, love you!” junhui pecks him on the cheek, it stings his chest. wonwoo thinks nothing of it though, and sends him off on his way.

wonton: jun left early, hao said he needed him

wonton: come over

so there it was, proof that wonwoo was cheating. he felt, he felt so  _ stupid _ , what was he thinking? giving up his entire life in china, for a boy he didn’t really love him, who probably never  _ did _ in the first place. the words make him want to gag, mingyu asking wonwoo why they were still together, he had always pushed the thought of the party in the back of his mind, simply not wanting to think about it. but now it hits him all at full force, as he sits on the stairs of their  _ shared _ apartment.

minghao was right, minghao was always right. he was right when he told junhui that he should leave him, he should’ve took his offer and moved in with minghao when he had the chance. minghao had always been there for him, through thick and thin. he had been the most supportive of his and wonwoo’s relationships before this drama. he was there when wonwoo wasn’t, he was there always. junhui wonders to himself as he calls minghao, why didn’t he just end up with him instead?

“hey jun, are you still coming to my place?” minghao asked, and junhui just can’t help the whimper that slips through his lips. “what’s wrong? did something happen?” minghao’s voice immediately shifts to one of concern. “wonwoo is cheating on me. i looked through his phone and saw things i wasn’t supposed to see and-” his sentence is cut off by his own cry. “c-can you please pick me up?” junhui’s voice is weak when he asks, and it breaks minghao’s heart. “of course, i’m getting my keys right now just- stay there. and bring an overnight bag, i’m not letting you stay with  _ him _ .” junhui appreciates that minghao doesn’t say his name, he thinks he’ll throw up if he hears it. “but minghao i didn’t tell him i would be staying over-” minghao cuts him off. “i don’t care, i don’t want you staying with him. at least, not for tonight.” he sighed, and junhui doesn’t attempt to argue.

“ah, i thought you were leaving junnie.” wonwoo says as jun enters their apartment. “oh i am, minghao just said we’re watching movies so i might be too tired to come home. so he told me to get an overnight bag.” the lie is smooth on junhui’s tongue, but it still hurts to say. he shouldn’t have to lie to his boyfriend, but the reason for that is because his boyfriend is lying to him. his heart hurts, but wonwoo just nods him off. 

wonton: juns not coming back to night, bring a bag

wonton: and some toys too maybe?

gyu: oh? i’ll make sure to bring the vibrator then, since we’ll have all night

wonu: one of these days ur gonna kill me u know that

junuhi rushes out of the house, ignoring wonwoo’s slight expression of concern. he sees minghao waiting outside the car, fuming. he doesn’t really want to hear a lecture right now, but it’s inevitable, but surprisingly he doesn’t get one. when the two get in the car, minghao only sighs.

“hey, i know what you’re thinking. it’s not your fault junhui.” junhui lets out a loud cry, hiding his face into his hands. “i-i just don’t understand what i did wrong! i cook, i clean, i try to be affectionate, i give up all of my time for him, what am i doing wrong?” minghao’s heart breaks at those words. “you did  _ nothing _ wrong junnie. you are the most perfect boyfriend anyone can ask for. he just doesn’t deserve you.” minghao wipes away his tears. 

“do you think it’s because i’m not ready for s-sex?” junhui asks, and minghao has to pray to the heavens because all he wants to do is beat the ever living shit out of jeon wonwoo. “maybe if we had sex, he wouldn’t have sex with other people you know?” junhui says. “junnie, that should  _ never _ be an excuse to cheat. that’s a big commitment, that you aren’t ready to make. he should be able to wait for you, because that’s commitment. i’ve had boyfriends in the past who’ve waited for me, that’s not an excuse to treat anyone the way wonwoo has been treating you.” minghao says, and jun can’t even look him in the eye. 

“is it wrong that i still love him?” junhui asked when minghao pulled up at his apartment complex. “it’s not wrong, but it isn’t very wise. he’s hurting you, junhui. every day since that party you just get, less and less bright. i miss the junhui before that party. the vibrant, big, beautiful, wen junhui. and it’s not just me who’s noticed. jeonghan and joshua have too, i know it’s hard though. you’ve given your life to this man, it’s like he’s tossed it all away. it will take a long time, simply because you love too hard, but one day you’ll get over him. and you’ll find someone who’ll love you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, with love and kindness.”

that night is spent with junhui crying himself to sleep in minghao’s arms, and there’s a whisper that lies on deaf ears of, “i can love you better than he can” that comes from minghao’s lips. 

the third and final time, is when junhui and wonwoo are married. 

minghao had tried to talk him out of it, but junhui wouldn’t listen. he truly believed wonwoo had changed, that he had stopped cheating. there had been no evidence of him still doing so, and wonwoo had been treating him so much better. minghao was still quite doubtful, telling him that his place was always open to him. junhui knew minghao was only trying to be a good friend, but he wanted to look at the bright side of things. 

but then, things weren’t so bright.

junhui was scared, it’s been two years since their wedding. and he’s starting to feel like how he did at that party, now he feels as if he’s competing with mingyu. he shouldn’t have to compete with  _ anyone _ for the man that he married. the sly touches, the smirks, the way mingyu is always there when he’s not. it makes junhui so angry, but yet it makes him want to cry. he thought they were finally okay, that junhui was being a good boyfriend, a good  _ husband _ . 

he stares at the wedding band on his finger as he stretches in the dance studio. he had finally achieved his dream job, working in a dance studio. he also works with hoshi who’s their leader, minghao, and chan. it’s great, it’s like their his own little family. always there for him, through thick and thin. so it’s no surprise that chan notices his spaced out expression. 

“did wonwoo do something again?” chan asked, sliding next to him. “what? how would you even know that? did minghao tell you something?” jun asked, the only person he’s ever told about everything was minghao. “no, why would he? i’m just more observant than you think. whenever you talk about him, you seem happy, but just a little sad.” chan said, and jun holds his head down. “plus, once i did hear you talking to minghao hyung. wonwoo doesn’t seem very nice.” chan says the last sentence with an attitude.

“that’s wonwoo  _ hyung _ , chan.” junhui retorts, and chan rolls his eyes. “if you disrespect others, you don’t deserve my respect. and from what i know, wonwoo doesn’t  _ deserve _ my hyung.” chan said, and it made junhui think. was it really that obvious? chan noticed, and chan tells soonyoung  _ everything _ and more, so he must know too. and soonyoung has a huge mouth, so someone else must know too. countless people could know, or maybe it’s just minghao and chan. either way, anyone other than minghao knowing is a problem. 

“hey junhui, you alright?” minghao picks up on the look of worry on jun’s face as chan walks away. junhui nods, and practice finishes as normal. 

as junhui drove home, he wondered what wonwoo was doing. wonwoo often came home earlier than him, junhui often practicing extra at the studio almost every day, and even sometimes on his day off. so, wonwoo would wait for him to come home. he just hopes mingyu isn’t there, sometimes joining them for dinner. it’s awkward to eat next to your husband who you know is cheating, and the man who your husband is cheating with. but junhui never says anything, putting on a pretty face to make mingyu feel welcome in their home. 

and of course he sees mingyu’s car in the driveway.

junhui enters their home, expecting the smell of dinner, or maybe the sight of wonwoo reading. no, all he gets is the small meow from their cat, boots, who curls around his legs. “i missed you too honey, let’s go find wonu okay?” junhui says, and the cat seems to meow in response. junhui travels upstairs, and still, no sight of wonwoo. 

“wonwoo! honey, i’m home!” he calls throughout the house, but still no answer. he checks in their bathroom, and his office, and the guest room, because wonwoo likes to read in there sometimes. last is the bedroom, but wonwoo never sleeps in the middle of the day, he’s a strong believer of being productive throughout the day, and relaxing in the evening. so he enters and expects the sight of wonwoo napping.

he’s greeted with wonwoo and mingyu in bed together. 

“shit junhui what are you doing here!” wonwoo quickly covers himself and mingyu, who looks absolutely mortified. “what am i doing here? in case you forgot, i’m your husband. i  _ live  _ here. now, i’m gonna need for mingyu to leave, because he does  _ not _ .” mingyu makes a quick attempt to grab his clothes and makes a quick getaway, leaving wonwoo alone.

“junhui, it really wasn’t what it looks like. i promise, you know i would never cheat.” wonwoo told a bold faced  _ lie _ , straight to jun’s face like it was nothing. “wonwoo, you’ve been with mingyu before we were even married. i knew this whole time, but i thought you changed.”

junhui takes a seat beside wonwoo on the bed. “i thought you had changed. i saw you two at the party, and i never stopped thinking about it. i saw the texts between you two once, but i never ever said anything. but, when we got married i thought you would give it up. but, now i feel so stupid! minghao was right, you don’t deserve me! i can’t believe i traded my life for  _ this _ .”

“i move across fucking countries for you, leave my mother behind and you fucking do this?” junhui looks wonwoo dead in the eye, voice quiet. “junnie calm down. you know i love you, we don’t have to fight.” wonwoo tries to give him a soft smile, but jun doesn’t return one. “no, we  _ need _ to fight. because this is the third time wonwoo! the third fucking time i’ve caught you with someone else. you think i didn’t notice? you thought i wouldn’t find out because we never fought about it. i’m tired, wonwoo. you can’t walk all over me anymore. i won’t let you.”

wonwoo is stunned. “baby, i won’t do it again, just don’t go.” wonwoo begs, but junhui just tugs his arm away from him. “that’s not true, i don’t know what mingyu has but it’s obviously better than whatever i can offer. i’m calling minghao, i’m staying with him until i figure out what i want to do.” junhui’s voice is the coldest it’s ever been. 

“you talk about me cheating, but you’re always with minghao. how is that fair to me?” what wonwoo says has junhui fuming. “i’m not cheating on you with minghao! i didn’t fuck minghao, i never kissed minghao, i’ve never gone on a single date with hao! this whole time i’ve been loyal, minghao fucking  _ told _ me to leave you, that you didn’t deserve me. but i never listened, that’s how much i loved you. minghao is my best friend, and i would  _ never _ make you feel the way i feel whenever i think about how you treat me.” junhui was crying now, tears clouding his vision. 

“baby, you know i didn’t mean it like that.” wonwoo says, but junhui doesn’t listen. “i don’t care, wonwoo. i’ve been so naive, thinking that you changed. i should’ve listened to minghao, to  _ chan _ even. i feel like a fool, i gave up everything for a man who doesn’t even love me.” junhui stands to leave, but wonwoo stands with him. “junnie, i do love you. it’s just a simple mistake, we can fix this.” wonwoo pleads, but junhui just pushed him away. “no, we can’t fix this. go with mingyu, because he must love you more than i do. i can’t take this any longer, i’m sorry wonwoo.” junhui walks out the bedroom, wonwoo following him. 

“minghao-ah, please come pick me up.” junuhi’s voice is soft, trying so hard not to cry. “junnie? what’s wrong? i’m on my way though.” he can hear the car door shut. “i’m leaving him, minghao. for real this time.” junhui’s heart breaks at those words, but he knows it’s the right thing to do. “i’ll be there soon junhui, i’m proud of you.” minghao’s words of reassurance are what he needs right now, because with the way wonwoo holds his wrist makes him want to forget everything and do it all over again.

“what are you gonna do without me? you live here, you have nowhere else to go. how can you live without me?” wonwoo’s voice is taunting, but it makes junhui think. the two of them have a shared bank account, and junhui has nothing here. he could easily make his life hell on earth, but at this point it already is. “i’ll make it, i’ll move back to china i don’t care  _ what _ i have to do. all i know is i’m gonna have to give you up.” he hears a honk outside, and practically sprints outside. 

minghao catches him into a bone crushing hug, whispering words of “i’m so proud of you”, “you’re doing the right thing.”, and “you’ll be okay”. minghao guides him inside the car, and junhui can’t help but feel sorry for him. 

“i’ll find somewhere else to stay soon, i’m sorry for being like this.” minghao’s eyes go wide, but then immediately soften. “there’s no need to be sorry, i don’t mind you staying with me. you know i’m always happy to have company, no matter how long.” minghao assures him. the rest of the car ride back to minghao’s place is silent, with the sounds of soft music playing from the radio accompanied with junhui’s sniffles. 

“you know, seungcheol is a lawyer right?” minghao says, cooking for junhui. junhui nods already on the phone, and minghao can only smile.  _ finally _ , he thinks. he’s  _ finally _ doing the right thing.

it’s been six months since junhui and wonwoo’s divorce. 

it was ugly, wonwoo calling junhui almost every night, telling him that he’s sorry and that they don’t have to do this. everytime, minghao answers instead. he tells him that he’s no longer welcome here, and that he doesn’t need to talk to junhui ever again. he even showed up to minghao’s house a few times, which ends in a slammed front door and the younger chinese male fuming. 

it’s been six months, and junhui is still staying with minghao. “it’s been too long hao-ah. i should start looking for a place before i end up living here.” he giggles, minghao sitting beside him. “jun-hyung, why don’t you just live here? it’s not like you don’t already pay rent.” minghao replies, and it stuns junuhi. them, living together? they already have been, just unofficially. but that’s, that’s something  _ different _ . 

“but hao, i don’t want to be a burden. i feel as if i’m mooching off of you sometimes.” now it’s minghao’s turn to be surprised. “hyung! you  _ never _ mooch off of me. i  _ want  _ you to live here with me.” minghao’s holding his hands now. junhui looks down, and looks back up to a blushing minghao. “i mean, if you want to live here too of course. i don’t wanna force you to.” minghao’s voice is small, quiet. 

“but why do you want me to stay?” junhui asks, and minghao closes his mouth. “i’m afraid it’s too early for me to tell you that.” minghao replies, but junhui doesn’t leave it alone. “i want to know, minghao. you let me stay here, even after i refused to listen to you. you take me in no matter what, why?” junhui asks, and minghao looks away as he says it.

“i love you, junhui.”

“i always have been, ever since i saw you. wonwoo knew it too, and he made an effort to make sure i would never have you. that’s why he pursued you, he just can’t  _ stand _ someone winning if it’s not him. i never lost feelings for you, i thought i would. especially when you two got married, but they never did. in fact, i loved you more, and i was  _ jealous _ . i was jealous, because wonwoo is an asshole and you loved him. you loved him as hard as you could and he just threw it all away. the way you looked at him, i always wanted you to look at me like that.” minghaos’ words rush like a river out of his mouth, and junhui can only smile. 

“minghao-ah, i don’t know if i love you, i don’t know if i’m ready to say those words yet. but, i’m willing to give it a try. i really do like you minghao, please wait for me.” 

stars fill minghao’s eyes, hugging junhui as hard as he can. “do you, like me enough to kiss me?” it’s a joke, but junhui takes it seriously when he slots their lips together. 

junhui doesn’t know if he loves minghao yet, but he knows he’ll able to say those words soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter !!! pls i need friendos 
> 
> twt: SANRlOGFS (i is a lowercase L)


End file.
